


[COM] Submit for Sensei (POV)

by MamaRaikou



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ass Expansion, Cock Worship, Lip Expansion, Mommy Domming, Perception Play, Reader's POV, Scent play, Sissy Sub, Size Shaming, dick shrinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:34:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27146710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaRaikou/pseuds/MamaRaikou
Summary: Hiya! This comm comes to you thanks to my beloved sister who wanted a naughty story involving dick shrinking, size shaming, and lots of teasing and a happy knotting at the end. So I wrote that! In a reader's POV style no less, something I don't really do often. So I hope you enjoy Meiko-sensei making you her cute, subby, sissy-dicked, premature ejaculating kit!Contents: Reader's POV, dick shrinking, size shaming, slight ass expansion, slight lip expansion, cock and ball worship, mommy domming, perception play, scent play, and sweet nothings whispered to you while you cum your dumb little brains out for your MILFy sensei!Enjoy~!
Kudos: 19





	[COM] Submit for Sensei (POV)

Tik, tok. 

Tik, tok.

You shift your eyes from your phone to the clock on the wall, high above the expansive book shelves of the library. There's an ambiance of murmurs, whispers, and hushed voices, as well as the soft hum of the magical energies that persist within. Your ear perks and swivels slightly toward the nearest whispering voice as you catch your name slip from their lips, but only catch a partial of their initial sentence.

"--'s such a little pervert..."  
"I know, right? Look at her fidget. It's almost cute.~"  
"Think she can hear us?"  
"Who cares, she likes it."

Your face runs red, redder than the garb of the woman sitting behind the desk behind you. You turn your head some to catch a side glance of the woman; the motherly Kitsune librarian that simply meets your glance with a soft, knowing smirk. Her long, red tails, tipped in black, sway gently as she continues reading her book. Your shaft twitches in your panties, skirt beginning to tent slightly as your blood pumps, your eagerness getting the better of you.

"She's totally got a hard-on!"  
"Omg, no way, really?"  
"Think she'll cum before she even gets called up?"  
"Oh totally, she's totally premature, even at her size.~"  
"God, that's so pathetic.~"

Your ears droop, your eyes clench shut, and your hands grip the hem of your skirt. You know your beloved matron's magic is behind this. You know it, as she told you it would be, but even so... it was all so real... so arousing... you can't... hold... it...!

"AAHN-!!"  
"Oh dear... did I startle you?"

The librarian, Meiko, stood just beside you, a hand on your shoulder and a couple tails curled around to gently brush at your opposite side. You look up and blush, stammering softly, your erection still throbbing madly with a need to squirt...! Meiko takes a soft breath in, holds it for a few moments, and then giggles. 

"Good girl... You just barely made it...~"  
"I--"

As you start to reply, the PA system chimes, and a recorded voice comes in. 

"Library after hours are now beginning. To all those here for night classes, classes will begin shortly; please make your way to the designated classrooms. To all others, the library will be closed to the public in ten minutes. Thank you for your patronage today.~"

It wasn't Meiko's voice, but it was equally as welcoming as hers. Patrons began to stand and gather their belongings, some bidding farewell to Meiko, occasional whispers teasing your about your erection meeting your fluffy ears, which has you whine and fidget. Meiko simply grins. Once most of the patrons had left, Meiko helps you stand, one of her tails coming to cover your front, even though her magic of perception would do that for you... this just helps it play more realistically.~ The matronly fox guides you to her desk, where the small waist-height door flips open, letting the two of you behind it before it locks back into place. After this, the spacious, almost stage-sized desk area's floor opened, revealing a staircase leading down. Meiko nudged you a little, and you began your descent. She followed behind, closely, another tail lightly stroking at your butt... You give a soft squeaking whine as she giggles silently.~

"Good girl... Go on now, I will be with you shortly."

~ ~ ~

You lay upon the expansive reddish-pink bedding, hands tugging at the hem of your flimsy nighty, the translucent silk brushing against your thighs as your hard-on never left; if anything, it simply became worse and now it was leaking in anticipation! Finally, your beloved sensei stepped out from behind a sliding door, her own crimson nighty draped over her pendulously large, heavy-looking breasts and her soft, slightly pudgy tummy and waist, while a black lacy thong just barely covered her nethers. Her hair was long, so long it brushed the floor as she approached, and her tails were clustered to appear as one massive tail rather than the nine they truly were. Her lips were black as night, and her eyes were glowing softly, the yellow gaze fixated on your blushing face... She was so ungodly beautiful... 

Throb, twitch.

"Araaa... Such an eager little Kit aren't you? Do you crave our little session that much? Did all the mean little patrons rile you up that badly? Goodness... you really are hopeless, aren't you~?"

"N-Nnhh...~ I just... I'm-"

"Nothing but a premature, drippy little child, I know, dear. Why else would I take you up on your offer? I do love whimpering little girls like you... So easy to tease, so unapologetically messy... To think a bright young thing like you would still be a panty-stainer... So pathetic.~"

Your face was so red, it would make the fox's attire weep in envy, your tail swaying madly, like a dog being told praise. Meiko simply giggled as she took a seat next to you, a hand coming to gently pet your head, and scritch between your ears. You couldn't stop it; you let out a gasping, breathy moan of wanton lust as your almost cum again, your respectably sized cock visibly throbbing, madly twitching, a large amount of clear fluid leaking free and dribbling down to the little ball pouch that kept your cute girly sack nice and warm. One of her tails splits away from the cluster and softly strokes one of your nylon-clad legs, then slowly it trails up your belly, teasing at your breast a little... 

"Mmh, such a pretty little thing... So willing, so obedient... To think you've held out this long... You definitely deserve your reward..."

Meiko prompts you to sit in her lap, which you do, obediently, your stiffy now twitching against her extremely thick, soft thigh, your hips gyrating automatically with eager need to help your squirt. Meiko giggles again, tilting your head up to meet her gaze... Eyes locked, faces close... she kisses you. Deeply. Her plump, black lips so tightly locked with your own, her tongue pushing between, urging your own tongue to dance with hers as her kiss has your mind practically melt, eyes rolling back as you just--

Squirt, gush, splish~!

"Mnnfh! Hnnnffhhh...~!"

"Mmh...~?"

The kiss breaks, you're panting, whining, squirming, squirting into Meiko's lap and onto her belly, your over-eager cock cumming from a simple kiss! Meiko laughs openly at that, her hand coming to pet you again while you whine and squeak...

"Arara... You silly squirty little kit... You made Sensei all messy now, you know? That isn't very kind, not giving her warning... But, it's to be expected from you... my misfiring little toy...~"

At that, she'd finally break out the gift she promised you; a collar. A collar with a heart charm that read "Premature Princess" on the little charm. With a soft 'click~', the collar is fastened around our neck, and it emits a soft glow as it locks forever more onto your person. You realize where this is going, and your tail sways wildly again as Meiko lets out a soft, husky "Nnnfh...~", to which your eyes go bug-eyed as you watch a massive pillar of fox cock unleash between the two of you. It's initial size was already bigger than your modest girldick, but as it swelled out further, you noticed how much more superior it was to yours. Massive, easily a foot long, pitch black in colour, slightly tapered at the tip, and a massive knot the size of a small melon sitting at the base. And as that pillar of divine maleness fills your vision, a thick and savoury smell assaulted your brain as the intense, potent scent of Meiko's cock all but had your brain turn to mush as you leaned into the thick shaft before you, a loud moan being pulled from your lips.

"Oh, you pathetic little cockslut... so drunk off my scent and the sight of my cock that you're already about to-"

Before she finishes, you cum again, squirting softly onto that divine black totem before you. Meiko sighs, her cock flexing as she grips you by the hips and gets you nice and in her lap properly. Her two tails that broke from the cluster morph shape at their tips, becoming more phallic in shape as they begin poking and prodding your fat ass cheeks, her voice becoming more stern now.

"Well, if my cock-dumb little slut is just going to make a mess before we even start, than I best waste no time, I suppose. Spread yourself, slut."

You do. Your hands reach back to spread your jiggly asscheeks nice and wide, your twitching asshole exposed in full now as the two tails merge their tips to mimic a thick cock, something easily matching a porn star's. As they prod against your hole, you see another tail split away, coming between the two of you as its tip would mimic that of a nice, tight onahole, which Meiko would press to her tip and give a soft "Mnh~" as it was suddenly filled with a thick and clear fluid, her own precum acting as suitable lube! You mewl at the sight, and as it would soon press against your much smaller cock's tip, it and the mock-cock would both be pushed onto and into you at the same time, making you suddenly scream out in a loud squealing gasp! Meiko gives a smug smirk, the thick tailcock bumping up against your bitch button immediately and forcing a nice, hard orgasm from you, your eyes rolling back and tongue lolling as your squirt into the mock-onahole and fill it with a modest amount of cum, common and normal for any average human. 

"That's it, good little princess, see that? No stamina at all, soon to be your every day fate.~ Soon enough, you won't be able to walk without cumming yourself stupid... So messy and sensitive, that you'll make a nice puddle the moment someone even mentions your pathetic nub, let alone touches it... Now, here's the deal. The more you dribble, the more you shrink. And the more you shrink, the more my tailcock will swell and grow inside you. All of your unneeded size will be absolutely wasted on something fleeting... Isn't that nice? You'll never get it back. It's all going to me, now. And as you shrink, you will worship my cock. You will love it like you have never loved anything, or anyone, before. Understood?"

You nod.

"Good slut. Now, polish me."

You do... oh god, you do! Your mouth drapes open and your tongue hangs out as you press yourself against that massive shaft before you, your smallish five-incher twitching and dribbling as if it were crying at how easily you were going to get rid of it. Indeed, the choker's charm glows softly, and your dick shrinks, at first only by a small fraction of an inch, but you could feel it, as the mock-onahole would be so well fitted to you from the start, you'd notice it would reach as far as it did with each pump along your length. Meiko's cockhead was lovingly tended to by your soft lips, your determination and dedication to your obedience having them swell, plumping up to such a size that any normal cock would very well be smothered by them, but this one... it was just being kissed, intently. As you kissed, magic would swathe your lips in electric blue lipstick, which would be reapplied and fix with every sloppy smooch you gave it.

Good heavens, her cock was absolutely massive, without question far superior than yours could ever be. You work her shaft, your dainty, delicate fingers of one hand tracing along the top, while the others on your other hand do their best to stroke and slide up the underside, all while your fat, hyper engorged lips kiss and smooch and suck at the savoury midnight black shaft, the taste of her precum, the scent of her cock, and the feeling of the heat it exudes melting your brain, reducing you to a delirious, moaning, mewling pile of sissy submission. Meiko coos as you work her shaft, praising you by having a tail come around to pat your head, to which you give a small, cock-muffled squeak of thrill! You love praise! You're a good sissygirl, you deserve it! You'd beg for more, but you can't even think, much less speak, not with how intently you suck and lick and kiss and mark your beloved sensei's massive, throbbing cock... 

Kiss, smooch. Pump, shlick.~

The more you kiss, the more you smooch, the more submissive your body becomes, better proportioned to take all of her when the time comes. Indeed, you could feel your ass begin swelling, straining the strings of that useless little thong, which soon pings clean off your expanding hips, the fat, jiggly cheeks and letting your uselessly small clitty flop free an dribble more in response. Untethered by the confines of such a useless garment, you press herself into her giant cock further, your own puny thing nudging against her fat, melon-sized nuts, dribbling little squirts on them, preparing them for attention. Indeed, Meiko orders you to slip away from her well-loved cock, and dive between her thighs to do the same to her fat balls. As you come away, you whine, wanting more, but when your eyes lock to the sack beneath, your pupils literally reshape into hearts as you can see how they glisten with her sweat and your wasted, clear cum. You waste no time as you sink your face into one of the massive spheres, inhaling deeply...

Snnnnnfffffffffffffffffffffff....~ 

The sighing exhale that follows comes out as a near screech of bliss as you cum again simply from smelling her balls! You dive in again, this time inhaling as you kiss, suck, and lick at her ungodly heavy sack, the weight of which you wish you could feel, but you had more pressing matters at hand. You knead and kiss and suck and lick and huff, submitting to Sensei's stuffy, sweaty sack like the good little sissy subslut you are... Again, her tail pets you... 

"Good girl. You love the taste, don't you? The smell, the sensation, the heat. Such a pathetically adorable little ball-huffer, aren't you? So easily drunk off my scent... off the scent of cock, of maleness, of superior endowments... And look at that, I can see you shrinking so nicely... all that size being robbed from you... After all, you don't need it."

You give a sighing moan, cock shivering, squirting in a small orgasm. The cum mixes with the lube inside. A full inch now gone... Meanwhile, two inches were added to the cock inside you, a very slightly bulge pushing out from your belly as it pushed deep inside you. You squeak as your hand brushes it, and you remember where all your "unneeded size" was going, as you almost forget what with that godly cock in front of you. Meiko gives a pleased, husky sigh as she pets your head between your fluffy ears, her other arm wrapping around your waist and pulling you close. You let out your own sigh of bliss, just before inhaling intensely, your nose and brain being drowned in Meiko's thick cock scent, a large gush of precum dripping down its length, forcing you to catch some on your face... Meiko simply giggles at that.

"Ara, such a good look for you. Lips so fat you can't speak properly, face coated in a thick precum glaze, eyes rolled back, tongue lolled out... Mmph, you make for such a nice fuckdoll, don't you? Oh dear, are you cumming again? Fufu, starting out with so little stamina as it is... So pathetic.~"

You were cumming, and you only cum harder as she calls you pathetic. You really are, your brain tells you, cumming to being shrunk, to being teased about being shrunk, to submitting to a cock so god damned superior in every single respect that you just... melt in the mere presence of it! Your orgasm redoubles as those thoughts come up, but soon leave as your squirting orgasm has your size stolen again, this time, twitching pulses signaling a full inch being robbed from you, and two more being added to the tailcocks in your tight rear fuckhole. You moan, loudly, as one more tail comes down and strokes your ass before giving it a hard, loud THWAP~! that makes you scream as you get knocked into her cock further, breasts pressed as firmly to it as your bimbofied lips are. And that spank has you cum again, shrinking you twice in a row, this time a full inch and a half being taken! Through her magic, Meiko transmits images of your cock as it was, and as it now is, right into your bliss-addled mind, her voice narrating them...

"Look at you. You stupid, pathetic little cockwhore. You're doing this to yourself, you know? See what you used to have? Clearly you didn't deserve it... I bet you didn't even know what to use it for. It wasn't tiny, but it was still too small to properly pleasure anyone, I'm sure, unless they liked popping cherries... But now? Now, it's not even able to penetrate the index-middle finger stroking method! Soon enough, you won't even be able to stroke it... Not that you need to, it's becoming so sensitive you'll cum from just being teased, won't you, little sissy slut? Mmmh, that's it, cum some more for me.~"

You do, and holy fuck do you scream as you do, a heavy, hard squirt coming from that puny clit of yours, so much cum being let out, Meiko lets out an audible "Ara~" as it all comes out, amazed by how much there is. She asks where it's coming from you, but you only register the word "Coming", or rather, "Cumming", as that is all you're good for right now, after all. Like a proper fucktoy. As you cum, that shaft in your ass grows again, and it does so as it pushes inside with a hard thrust, the bulge it makes on your tummy so much larger, and Meiko's hand guides yours to that bulge, which has your whine loudly. She then pulls your head to meet her cock, lips pressed super firmly to it, kissing it, eyes rolled so far back your eyelids flutter involuntarily in a spasm of bliss. Another thick gush of pre slathers your face in thick, sticky fluid, the taste and smell drowning you once again. At this point, Meiko is feeling an orgasm coming herself, but she doesn't warn you. Why would she? You can't register anything but your own bliss at this point as you try way too hard to obey her order to worship.

"Mmh, so good... So tiny now, such a useless size.~ Such a good girl, almost done now... But you deserve a little something for your trouble..."

Meiko's tailcock pulls out of you, leaving you feel so damn empty and needing... Her tails unbind, return to their normal state, all of that stolen size being wasted and forever taken... and then.

THWAP, SMACK~!

"HAAAHHNNN~!"

You cum again as they spank each of your asscheeks, which sting for a moment, but jiggle more than usual. Throughout the ass fucking you were getting to encourage you, you never noticed how your ass was swelling and growing yet again, as if to further drive home how much of a fuckdoll you were for your beloved matronly mistress. Heavy, jiggling, quaking at the spanks, and still swelling even! You were suddenly hyper aware (pun intended) how huge your ass was becoming, so big you would likely need two chairs to sit down after this! And with all of that, the tails that spanked your swollen cheeks would grab you by the hips and lift you up, dangling your hole over the pulsing, leaking tip of Meiko's cock. They then place you in straight on that cock, straddling it as you were once straddling her thigh before, the massive, thick length now being hotdogged between your fat bimbo ass. 

"See now? With a useless clit like this, you're only good for taking and pleasing other actual cocks. Even a child is more well endowed than you are, and you're not even done yet. You said you wanted to be as small as I can make you... and you will get that. Sadly, your little nub can't go inside the onahole anymore... so I'll have you cum your last little bit away while you ride my cock. After all, I'm not so cruel as to leave your hungry fuckhole so empty for so long... But, you need to admit to me how much of a premature sissy you are, how much you want me to reward you... Alright? Ready~?"

You would answer, but Meiko's tails lift you once more and push you against her thick cockhead so quick you can only moan and whine and squirm in response. Meiko looks up at you with a smirk, and with a couple plap plaps on your fat ass, she orders.

"Beg, sissy."

"PLEASE, SENSEI! PLEASE REWARD YOUR QUICKSHOT SISSYCLIT FUCKDOLL~! I WANT TO CUM LIKE A BIMBO SISSY WHORE AS YOU PLOW ME WITH YOUR GODLY COCK~! I'VE BEEN A GOOD GIRL, PLEASE FILL ME~!"

And just like that, you were pushed down so far on her cock that her knot was pressed tightly against your spread-too-wide hole, ripping a loud, slutty, bellowing, screaming moan from your perfectly "O"-shaped, magically enhanced fuckdoll lips, which were quickly stuffed with another tailcock and put to work as you automatically sealed your lips around it. Meiko's tails pushed you up and pulled you down her entire length as she was now using you like some cheap toy, your lips as sensitive as your rear hole and bringing you just as much pleasure as every time your bitch button was beaten by that brutal beast-breaker stuffing your ass. Meiko gritted her teeth, her slight fangs bared in full as she was nearing a rather intense cum, so intense that her nuts began to swell to massive sizes, the breeder's need working over time as soon they'd reach the size of beach balls, a telling omen to your near future. 

"That's it! Suck it down, take it all! You've been such a good girl, holding out for so long, being so patient... Nnfh! I'm close now, my pet... Be sure to cum nice and hard for me...! Cumming...~!"

And as she cums, so too do you... oh great gods and goddesses above and below you do~! Your adorably puny, worthlessly tiny clit begins pumping out so much cum, one would think it's a broken sink faucet! You just cum and cum and cum, literally painting your beloved Sensei's tummy with your submissive squirt toy, while she on the other hand bloated your belly with such volumes of cum, you very quickly appeared to be full term pregnant with quads! But that wasn't even the full extent of it, oh no. One thing you often forget about sensei, was how damn virile she really was, despite her serious and stern disposition outside the bedroom. From pregnant with quads to "smuggling bean bag chairs" in less than a minute, you were so god damned huge, there was no way you were going to be able to hold it all in you! That is until...

*POP~!*

"HYAAAAHHNN~!"

Your orgasm practically triples in intensity as Meiko's ungodly thick knot slips inside your asshole with a hard thrust of her hips, several of her tails coming to wrap around your ever expanding waistline to hold you close and tight. Along with the knot plugging your rear hole, a magical seal was formed within your belly to ensure all that cum wouldn't slip out the front end either, ensuring not a single drop was to escape! Your orgasms last for what feels like hours, your brain feeling about as tiny and non-existent as your "cock" after such a thorough ass-breeding, and honestly? You couldn't think of anything better than this. Meanwhile, through either lubrication or magic, she was able to spin you around, pull you close to her, and get you into a nice, comfortable spooning position as she helped the two of you lie down upon the expansive bedding... As your orgasm began to wane, even though you were now constantly leaking and pumping an endless stream of your wasted seed, Meiko would take one of your hands into her own and plant kisses and nibbles upon your neck and shoulder, tails coming around to cover your huge, bloated belly like a nice, warm comforter. 

"Mmnh... such a good little princess you've been... To think you would be so adamant about all of this... Well... I could get used to having a nice little assistant to help me behind my desk most days... Or well, under my desk.~ Yes... I think I will do just that... I hope you don't mind your new job, my dear... Until then, get some rest, or cum your brains away some more, I don't care which you do.~"

Indeed, you do both at this point... All throughout your following rest, you are cumming that endless stream, the mess you make to be cleaned at a later time... Sensei's personal desk-slut... yes... that would be just heavenly...~

~ ~ ~

"Oh wow, she's such a cute little fucktoy! I'm almost kind of envious.~"  
"Fufu, why thank you. What do you say to the nice patron, little quickshot~?"  
"Faaankyooooo...~!"

You cum, hard, the audible splash under the table quite clear and prominent. 

"Awww, she's cumming again!"   
"Jeez, what a broken faucet! How do you clean up after her?"  
"Aha, a special drain, really. It's stored so she can drink it later. She's quite the eager cum-guzzler.~"  
"Omg, that's so pathetically cute! Anyway, thanks for the lesson, Sensei!"  
"Yeah, and thanks for the show, too! Super cute!"  
"But of course, girls.~ Take care now.~"

The two gyaru girls walk away giggling, tittering between themselves about various things... You've been at this for a good four hours now, sitting in Meiko's lap, knotted and cumming your brains out, a permanent Ahegao plastered on your face. You can't tell whether or not these comments are real anymore, the perception magic Meiko is famous - and infamous - for melting your brain so much, you feel like it's all just a secondary cum reserve at this point!

"Hear that, my little premature princess? They were quite entertained. I think you've earned your bonus already, and on your first shift, no less. Such a good girl.~ But we still have another two hours to go for your first shift, and another four after your break. I hope you don't go kaput on me.~"

Go kaput? Never... not under such bliss... you want to say as much, but all that comes out is a brainless babble of your bliss, to which Meiko simply giggles and gets back to thrusting deeply within you. It was gonna be a long, long day... And you wouldn't have it any other way...~

~ ~ E N D ~ ~


End file.
